Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs The Edenians
by cw2k
Summary: Shortly after Melody's show, Chris, Melody and his ladies, Jade, Julia and Master Raven have a vacation in Edenia for two weeks. WARNING: Many parts will contain lemons from the Edenians themselves.
1. Melody's Intro

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Part 1: A trip to Edenia

Melody's POV

"Jamal and I spent the night at his house and made sweet love throughout the night. The next day, my dad and his three lovely ladies meet for breakfast. I just arrived from Jamal's."

Jade: Morning, Melody.

Melody: Morning, ladies.

Chris: Morning, Melody.

Melody: Morning, dad.

Chris: Just in time for breakfast. Delicious pancakes. Charles made them but the girls made cooked ham and cheese omelette and sausage links.

Melody: Oohhh, nice.

Chris: I'm gonna visit Edenia to see the Queen. She gave us a nice vacation there for 2 weeks.

Melody: Can I go?

Master Raven: We're all going. Julia and I have some sightseeing. She's interested in Edenia's beauty.

Julia: It's for my research.

Melody: I believe you.

Melody's POV

"We packed our things and Jade made a portal to Edenia."

Jade: Trust me, Melody. You'll have a lot of fun with us and the Queen.

Melody: Good thing I got my favorite bikini. ;)


	2. Day 1

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Part 2: Day 1

Melody's POV

 _Edenia_

 _"_ We traveled with my dad to Edenia. I called Jamal and told him I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. The entire world is so magnificent. We visit Queen Sindel's throne."

Melody: So beautiful...

Julia: I agree. Such elegance...

Sindel: Welcome, Chris!

"We all bowed to the queen."

Sindel: At ease. Master Raven, Julia, good to see you two again."

Julia: It is a honor, Queen Sindel.

Tanya: Melody, good for you to join us.

Melody: It's so beautiful here.

Sindel: Come.

"Sindel led us to our rooms. Dad and his ladies got their room while I got mine across them."

Master Raven: So beautiful.

Sindel: Chris, since you've been here before, we have breakfast in the morning. Enjoy your stay!

"We unpacked our things. Dad comes to my room."

Chris: You ok, sweetheart?

Melody: Yea. I never thought I'd be staying in this realm, a realm so peaceful.

Chris: Tell me about it! The first time I was here was with Sindel.

Melody: And you spent the night with her. Tell me. Did you tame the queen?

Sindel: Indeed he did. For so long I missed the touch of a man, since my husband's passing.

Melody: You too?

Sindel: So it seems that me and Master Raven have something in common. And your father knows this.

Melody: I'm so sorry, your highness.

Sindel: Call me Sindel, my dear.

Melody: My apologies... Sindel.

Sindel: Meet me and the girls at the dining hall for dinner. I trust you like roasted ham?

Chris: Oh yes.

"We enjoyed our dinner. I was really happy to know the queen, having lost her husband just like Master Raven losing her fiance. At night, my dad hugged me goodnight and joined his ladies in their room."


	3. I Love The Green

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

I Love The Green

Jade's POV

"Chris, myself, Master Raven and Julia were in our rooms. Me and Chris were making out."

Julia: Perhaps you and Chris should start first.

Jade: What do you think, baby?

Chris: If the night at my office any indication, I'm ready to ravage.

Jade: I knew you would say that. Ladies, let me show you how I do this wonderful man. Master Raven and I gave him a memorable vacation in Jamaica. Now you're in my realm.

"I stripped naked. Then I took Chris' clothes off. He's about to have a night he'll never forget. I stripped naked and gave him what Earthrealmers call a blowjob. I didn't do it too much. He then got behind me and took himself into my vagina. It felt so good to have him inside me again. As he thrusts, I see Raven and Julia kissing. Chris went hard into me, smacking my ass in the process."

Chris: You like that, baby?

Jade: Keep going, daddy.

"He went faster until I climbed on top of him and bounced. He massaged my breasts. I went faster and he grabbed and massaged my ass. I love having this man inside me, and I think Master Raven does too. But I've yet to see him take Julia. It wasn't long until he shot his load into me."

Jade: Don't worry, Chris. You'll have more of me throughout our stay. Could you show me how you love Julia?

Chris: Let me recover and I will.

"Julia heard us and is ready for our man."


	4. The Natural Way

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

The Natural Way

Julia's POV

"After only a half hour, me and Chris were kissing. I was giving him a nice blowjob. Master Raven and Jade were engaging in their own sexual session involving Jade licking Raven's vagina. Chris was about to feel my love as I climbed on top, turned around so he can get a good view of my ass. I took his wonderful penis into my vagina, and lowered down. I bounced on him. Raven liplocks Chris and Jade continued giving her a nice oral treatment. I rode Chris reverse cowgirl style for five minutes until Chris laid me down."

"He got on top and entered me. I felt his hand around my thighs and his tongue on my breasts. He went deep into me with smooth thrusts. God he feels so good, no wonder Jade and Master Raven enjoyed him in Jamaica. I got to enjoy him at his birthday party. We kissed and moaned together as he kept pumping his sweet cock into me. He was about to shoot his seed and he did deep in me."

Chris: Was it good, baby?

Julia: You already know the answer.

Jade's POV

"Chris went to the restroom to wash his face after 20 minutes. It wasn't long until Master Raven came in and kissed him."

Chris: Feisty, aren't ya?

Master Raven: You already know the answer.


	5. Woman of Mystery

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Woman of Mystery

Master Raven's POV

"Chris and I kissed. I was naked. I felt his hands on my breasts as he kissed my neck. He took me on the wall, wrapping my thighs around him. I felt him entering me smoothly. He was so gentle. Jade and Julia were watching as this man went deep without power or speed. He used my thighs for leverage as we liplocked. He could feel my vagina tightening around him. He released his seed into me, but I wasn't finished with him yet."

Julia: Done already?

Master Raven: Nope, I want him on his back.

"I took him on the bed and gave the girls a nice show. I bounced on Chris while he played with my body. Julia kissed my neck and Jade was playing with my breasts, causing me to ride harder. He rose up to kiss me, holding my hips for good measure. He pumped with me. He grunted loud as he shot his load into me again."

Master Raven: How do you feel?

Chris: I'm spent.

"We all laid down to sleep. Something tells me that Tanya, Kitana and Sindel want in on the action too. They all had their fun with him, but since we're here, why not continue the fun?" ;)


	6. Day 2

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Day 2

Melody's POV

"Last night was a crazy one for my dad. I was able to sleep because I had my headphones on. We woke up and went to the dining hall for breakfast."

Sindel: Good morning, everyone.

All: Good morning, Your Highness.

Sindel: We have Chris and his lovely ladies, Master Raven, Jade and Julia Chang as well as his daughter, Melody. They are with us for two weeks. Enjoy your meals as I am sure Master Raven and Julia have a sightseeing plan for them.

Melody's POV

"I'm pretty sure dad has plans of his own. Me?"

Sindel: Melody, my dear, perhaps you could use a day at the spa with my daughters, Kitana and Tanya. Chris, my boy, come see me in my Chambers.

Melody's POV

"I have a day at the spa with kitanK and Tanya. I could definitely take advantage of the opportunity. My dad, it seems, has a private meeting with Sindel. I guess Jade has Master Raven and Julia to tour the Edenian scenery. This will be fun."


	7. The Queen

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

The Queen

Sindel's POV

"I took Chris to my chambers. I was actually surprised of his appearance here, but I have no complaints. I could tell what he is thinking. By the looks of things, he wants another with me. We entered the chambers. I immediately stripped naked, knowing he would want me again after our night before. We kissed, feeling his hands around my breasts. We both collapsed on my bed, lip locking.

"I'm so glad you came here," I told him.

"Why is that?"

"Because Jade told me in our meeting before the finale that us Edenians will have a lot of fun with you. I told you before that you can have Jade or all of us. Let me make it easy for you. You are ours, and your sweet daughter, best believe my daughters will have fun with her too. Now, you know I want you more than ever."

"We kiss deeply under the covers. I stroked him gently before taking him into my vagina. These two weeks with Chris and Melody will no doubt be eventful, especially with Melody. I know Kitana and Tanya have a craving for her sweet chocolate. I moved my hips. By the gods, he feels just as good as the last time. The sex became more intense as he palms my thighs, forcing me to bounce, taking him deeper. I caressed his body, wanting more. he pumped with me, going deeper and faster. Little did I know, Jade was watching. It all went according to Jade's plan."

"Is he good for you, your highness?" She whispered to me.

"I'm so glad you brought him here. I want more..."

"Trust me, your highness. Tonight is your night."

"I want him to spend time with Kitana and Tanya."

"That's why we're here for two weeks. Now, enjoy him, your highness, because he cannot resist the queen."

"You're right, Jade. I can't. This woman is incredible," said Chris. I kept bouncing until he climbed on top of me and pumped himself into me. By the gods, I'm definitely going to have so much fun with him. He admired my beauty and how good my vagina feels to him. His thrusts were so good. He started going deeper and harder. This man knows what he is doing. Never in my entire existence have I ever been given great sex by a Earthrealmer. His hands felt so amazing on my thighs. He used his tongue around my breasts. He started grunting, letting me know his seed is ready."

"Your highness..."

"Spill your wonderful seed inside me!"

"With a few strong thrusts, he grunted as he gave me every ounce of his seed into my vagina. He went deep and shot some more."

"Quite a seductress, are you?"

"Wait until tonight. I'm going to enjoy having you ravaging my body all night long."


	8. Melody's Special Treatment

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Melody's Special Treatment

Melody's POV

"I visited the spa where Kitana and Tanya could be found."

Tanya: Melody! Welcome.

"Her and Kitana are nude!"

Kitana: Come and join us.

Melody: Wow.

Tanya: This spa requires you to be naked.

Melody: Oh.

"I stripped my clothes off. They were eyeing me up and down."

Tanya: You have the same dark skin as I do. Do you not feel comfortable?

Melody: I do, but I didn't think...

Kitana: That we would judge you?

Melody: Yes...

Tanya: Melody. You should not worry. We do not judge women with beauty, especially you. Come.

"These ladies know beauty when they see one. I sat down. Tanya massaged my breasts while Kitana opened my legs and lapped my vagina. Her tongue sent shockwaves through my body. I moaned loud as her tongue entered me. Tanya liplocked with me as my body was spasming with intense pleasure. My orgasm is quickly coming to overtake me. I screamed as I exploded. Tanya placed her vagina on my face, prompting me to tongue it. So I did. I never knew Tanya would look so good naked, just like Kitana. I tongued Tanya real good. Soon, she orgasmed. They then gave me a nice massage everywhere on my body, from my head, my back, my legs, my breasts, everywhere. These ladies know what they're doing. Now I understand what my dad was talking about. Edenia was like... paradise."


	9. The Tour of the Forest

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

The Tour of the Forest

Master Raven's POV

"Julia and I traversed through the Edenian forest. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Being a majestic realm, this was expected, as beautiful as it is."

Julia: This is incredible.

Master Raven: Perhaps you can collect info for your research.

Julia: I hope it works.

Julia"s POV

"We returned to the palace and see Chris talking to Melody."

Chris: Julia. What did you think of the forest?

Julia: It's so beautiful.

Melody: I was really intrigued as well.

Sindel: Greetings, all. Join me for dinner.

Melody's POV

"We joined the queen for dinner. We had a nice pasta complete with chicken and cheese. After our meal..."

Tanya: Chris, you enjoying your stay so far?

Chris: I am.

Tanya: I could use some company tonight.

Chris: Of course.


	10. Feeling the Fire

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Feeling the Fire

Tanya's POV

"After dinner, Chris and I went to the nearby river. I really wanted to spend time with him. I took my outfit off and stepped. The water felt a little cool to the touch. Chris followed suit and held me close."

Chris: You're so beautiful.

Tanya: You always compliment like that?

Chris: Of course.

"We kissed. He placed me on the wall gently and locked his lips with mine. His hands felt so nice on my breasts. He kissed down my neck and caressed my right thigh. He looked into my eyes as I felt his member slowly entering me.. He moved slowly. I closed my eyes, feeling this man with absolute passion. Our lips remain locked as he went deep. We both lost ourselves in eternal bliss. Suddenly, my teleportation took us to my room but the lovin' never stopped. I'm on top with him massaging my breasts. My pyro insignia lit up as I moved a little faster. He rose up to lip lock me, causing me to bounce. I felt his seed flowing into me after a few minutes. No words were needed."

Chris: You feeling good, Tanya?

Tanya: It was amazing.

Chris: How did we end up in your chambers?

Tanya: I teleported us here.

"Chris smiled as we held each other close throughout the night. This man knew how to please a woman. He knew he was in for some hot lovin.";)


	11. Nature's Beauty

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Nature's Beauty

Melody's POV

"I wanted to start my day with Julia. We went to a nearby river after exploring the forest. i was mesmerised by its stunning beauty."

Julia: What say you on the forest?

Melody: I gotta say, Edenia's got it going on.

Julia: The river looks pure, as well.

Melody: I know. No pollution.

Julia: Come, Mel.

"Julia begins stripping naked and enters the river. I followed suit. For a Native American she's gorgeous. My breasts are a little bigger than hers, but who's judging?. The water felt so good. Julia held me from behind and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and reached between her thighs and fingered her vagina. She fingers mine as well. We were both locked in eternal bliss. We lip lock, feeling our orgasms overtaking us. I kissed down her body, and reached her vagina, tonguing it. I can see why my dad loved this woman, along with Jade and Master Raven. Julia played with her breasts as I licked deep. This caused her to explode."

Julia's POV

"Melody gave me a great orgasm. We finished and got dressed to meet with Chris. He was talking to Sindel and Tanya."

Sindel: Julia, Melody. Chris and I were just talking.

Chris: Mel, I'm gonna be here for a couple of more days.

Melody: Oh?

Chris: Jamal misses you. I think you should go see him.

Tanya: Don't worry, Mel. I'm still going to have my fun with you, but your man needs you.

Melody: I really do miss him. I am marrying him within a year.

Chris: Go on home, Mel. I will see you in a couple of days.

Melody: I love you, dad.

Chris: Love you too, baby.

Melody's POV

"I did not realize how much I missed Jamal, and going home to see him was something I actually needed, but I'll always love the Edenians."

Julia's POV

"We have 2 good days with Chris. I hope he's ready, because I have him tonight. Jade and Kitana got Tanya.


	12. Naughty By Nature (Epilogue)

Chris' Angel Fatales: Chris Vs. The Edenians

Naughty By Nature (Epilogue)

Julia's POV

"Chris and I went to my room after dinner. We laid on the blanket in the forest, kissing."

Julia: I love you.

Chris: I love you, too, Julia.

"We kept kissing as I felt his hand running over my thigh. I was going to have my time with him and I will make it worth it. I stripped naked and kissed him some more. He got on top and kissed my neck. He slid his member in me slowly. We pulled the covers over us as he moved deep. He was so gentle."

Chris: You ok?

Julia: I feel so much better...

"I got on top and moved my hips. This man felt so amazing. I bounced on him while he massaged my breasts, making me go harder. He then took me from behind. He wasn't going too rough. He played with my breasts. I start bouncing more on him, forcing him to release his seed inside me."

Julia: Mmmm... so amazing...

Chris: What can I say?

"The following week, we went home. I'll never forget my time in Edenia. After we returned, we found Melody and Jamal sleeping with each other on the couch. Chris knew his daughter loved this man, so we did not disturb them and went to dinner. Long story short, we had a great time."

Melody's POV

"I knew my dad and his ladies came home. I was laying in with my man, so I just kept sleeping."

THE END


End file.
